Fragment SasuNaru in Alphabet
by Viviandra Phanthom
Summary: Just read it. This is Fragment SasuNaru in Alphabet from A to Z. :D Happy Reading! Don't Like? Don't read then!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fragment SasuNaru in Alphabet by Vii~chan

Enjoy…

* * *

**Chap 1 : From A to I**

* * *

A for Alone

Naruto yang terbiasa sendiri semenjak bayi karena kedua orang tuanya gugur saat melawan Kyuubi mengamuk. Sasuke mulai sendiri setelah seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kesendirian adalah awal dari kisah mereka.

B for Battle

Berawal dari rasa cemburu pada Sasuke yang begitu dipuja Sakura. Naruto mulai membenci Sasuke. Mereka pun akhirnya sering bertanding, dan akhirnya pertarungan adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi.

C for Childhood

Masa kecil Naruto & Sasuke sangat berbeda. Naruto menjalani pagi dengan disambut ruangan sepi dan semangkuk ramen untuk sarapan pagi. Sasuke bangun pagi dengan disambut kehangatan keluarga serta makanan lezat dari ibunya. Namun, ada suatu waktu dimana tragedi pedih terjadi dalam hidup pemuda raven itu, masa kecilnya pun harus dijalani sendiri dengan dendam yang menyelimuti hati.

D for Dream

Mimpi Sasuke & Naruto sangat berbeda. Bak magnet yang memiliki dua kutub yang berlawanan. Jika impian Sasuke membalas dendam, maka impian Naruto adalah menghapuskan dendam dalam hati semua orang. Tak sadarkah walau magnet memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda namun saling terhubung?

E for Ego

Sasuke & Naruto sama keras kepalanya. Sasuke tak akan berhenti mengejar Itachi & ingin membunuhnya. Juga Naruto tak akan berhenti mengejar Sasuke & ingin membawanya pulang. Ego kah jika memiliki keinginan untuk dicapai meski menghancurkan impian yg lain?

F for Finding

Sasuke terus mencari Itachi demi dendamnya. Naruto terus mencari Sasuke demi perasaan yang tertinggal di hatinya. Mencari dan terus mencari tanpa henti, karena jika berhenti mencari artinya berhenti meraih mimpi yang ingin diraih selama ini.

G for Generation

Sasuke & Naruto merupakan generasi masa depan Konoha. Sasuke dengan kejeniusannya sanggup meraih prestasi yang luar biasa. Naruto dengan semangat dan pikiran positifnya mampu melewati batasan hati yang terselubung benci. Pernahkah terpikir jika perpaduan mereka sungguh dapat mencengangkan emosi? Mereka sangat berbeda, mereka saling membenci, mereka terus berkelahi, namun mereka sesungguhnya saling peduli dan sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Sungguh semua orang paham jika mereka adalah generasi yang sangat menguras emosi dan logika. Generasi yang mewarisi kebencian, perselisihan, ketulusan, kasih sayang dan harapan dari leluhur mereka yang telah menjadi legenda masa lalu. Serta generasi yang mewarisi sebuah perasaan terlarang yang belum mereka ketahui.

H for Hate

Kebencian adalah rasa yang mudah menyusup dalam hati seseorang yang tersakiti. Kebencian pula yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah ikatan. Kebencian juga sanggup menghapus rasa kasih dan sayang. Namun, ada kalanya kebencian hanya awal dari kerinduan, kepedulian dan ketulusan. Seperti kisah Naruto yang membenci Sasuke karena pemuda raven itu selalu menjadi pujaan hati Sakura. Juga seperti Sasuke yang membenci Naruto karena pemuda pirang itu selalu terlihat bersenang-senang. Dari kebencian itu mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dari kebencian itu mereka tau kelebihan dan kekurangan masing masing. Dari kebencian itu mereka memahami arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, dan dari kebencian itu mereka saling peduli meski tertutupi ego yang mengunci hati.

I for Instinct

Setiap makhluk di dunia ini pasti memiliki naluri, sebuah perasaan yang mendorong seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu—secara sadar atau tidak—terhadap suatu peristiwa. Semisal ibu/induk, mereka pasti dengan spontan akan berusaha melindungi anaknya yang sedang menghadapi bahaya, atau seperti saat anaknya jatuh sakit dan terluka, maka ibu/induk tersebut pasti akan mengobati dan mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah yang terjadi saat Naruto dalam bahaya, tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Sasuke akan berlari dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng Naruto. Begitupun yang dirasakan Naruto kini, secara 'naluri'—meski Naruto tak menyadari sepenuhnya—dia dapat memahami apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Kebencian, luka, dan deritanya. Secara 'naluri' Naruto ingin menghapus kebencian dalam ego Sasuke, mengobati luka dalam hati Sasuke, serta meringankan derita batin Sasuke. Meski bukan seperti layaknya 'cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya'.

**TBC**

Thanks for reading. Next chap, just wait. :D

Review?


End file.
